custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The medal of Mata Nui 3 " Vahki against Demitoa"
thumb|250px|" Vahki against Demitoa"thumb|left|250px|" Vahki against Demitoa" Helryx strikes back! N'ach dem Rahgost geflohen und erst mal von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, begann Helryx damit die Fehler die sie durch die Erpressungen ihres Sohnes gemacht hatte zu erfassen. Zu ihrem Ärgernis, konnte sie die meisten der Schäden lediglich begrenzen. Den Krieg konnte sie nicht so schnell beenden wie sie es gerne wollte. So erstellte sie einen drei Stufen Plan um die äusserst mißliche Lage wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Doch zu erst änderte sie etwas Grundlegendes. Es hatte sich jetzt zum zweiten Mal gezeigt, das es gefährlich war, wenn eine Organisation wie der Orden von Mata Nui nur von einer einzelnden Person geleitet wurde. Diese innerliche Schwachstelle musste behoben werden, bevor sie den 3 Stufen Plan aus arbeiten konnte. '''I'n einer Eilmeldung schickte sie Brutaka, der wieder genesen und auch wieder im Einsatz war, alle noch lebenden Ordensmitglieder zu versammeln. Die Commandanten der Vahki Divisionen würden auch vorrüber gehend ohne ihre Vorgesetzten weiter ihre Operationen führen. Nach drei Tagen hatte sich die Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui versammelt. Helryx teilte sich ihre Ansprache in drei Bereiche ein. Als erstes erinnerte sie gefolgt von einer Schweigeminute an die Opfer, die der Orden durch ihre unter dem Druck des Sohnes getroffen befehle, zu betrauern hatte. Danach endschuldigte sie sich bei allen und stellte ihr Vertrauen wieder her. Jetzt konnte sie eine Grundlegende Änderung in Kraft treten lassen, die ihrem Sohn allen Einfluss auf einmal entziehen würde. 'L'aut und entschlossen sprach die Toa zu den Mitgliedern des Ordens, "Als Folge meiner Endscheidungen, die den Orden erst in diese Situation gebracht haben!" Helryx fuhr fort, "Werde ich die Tatsache, das der Orden von nur einer Person geleitet wird mit sofortiger Wirkung ändern!" "Der Orden wird ab dem heutigen Tage an gültig von einem Parlament geleitet!" erklärte die Toa weiter, "ich werde 6 von euch in das Parlament zur Ordensführung aufnehmen!" Einige Matoraner die zu dem Ordenspersonal gehörten brachten 6 Wahlurnen in den Saal und die Toa erklärte die Wahlen der 6 Führungs Parlamentarier für eröffnet. 'A'm Abend des nächsten Tages waren alle 6 Mitglieder des Ordens die in das Parlament eintreten sollten gewählt. Und alle mit fast 100% der Stimmen. Feierlich rief die Toa die 6 Führungsparlamentarier auf und erklärte das der Orden von dem heutigen Tage an von dem Parlament regiert wurde. Helryx teilte sich jetzt die Ordensführung mit denen, den sie auch am meisten Vertraute, Botar, Axonn, Trinuma, Takanuva, Brutaka und Krakua. Brutaka dessen Bewährung von seinem Fehltritt bezüglich der Piracka Mission noch nicht ausgelaufen war, wurde anstelle von Alt der ja ermordet worden war in das Parlament gewählt. Der Ordensdiener Krakua nahm den Platz von Tobduk ein. '''Das Parlament zur Führung des Orden von Mata Nui war aufgestellt. Gegenschlag! D'as Parlament tagte über das weitere Vorgehen des Krieges. Der Vahki / Demitoa Krieg musste auf schnellstem Wege beedet werden. Obwohl die Vahki Divisionen im weitesten Sinne die Oberhand behielten, war der Wiederstand der Demitoa noch nicht gebrochen. Rahgos musste noch über weitere Reserven verfügen zu denen auch fähige Generäle gehörten. So beschloss das Parlament noch einmal das die Vahki Truppen um weiter 3.000.000 erhöht werden sollten. Dazu sollten ausgewählte Vahki einer Sondermaßnahme unterzogen werden damit sie noch evizienter ihre Divisionen in die Schlacht führen konnten. Desweiteren mussten sie auch im Stande sein eine Mindestzeit ohne einen Commander aus dem Orden auszukommen, denn diese mussten jetzt des öfteren zwischen Parlamentsaal und Schlachtfeld hin und her springen. '''D'er Orden beschloss das die jetzige Vahkiklasse durch eine neue Generation von verbesserten Vahki ersetztwerden musste. Diese mussten zumindes im Ansatzt den Standart der Terminat Vahki Class kurz TVC Vahki, welche von Dume entwickelt worden waren erreichen. Dazu musste der Orden eigende Test und Forschungen betreiben, denn Dume erklärte sich nicht bereit seine Pläne der TVC Vahki an den Orden weiter zu leiten. Den Matoranern der neugegründeten 'A'bteilung zur 'V'erteidigungs und 'K'riegstechnik kurz '''AVK blieb nur 6 Monate Zeit für die entwicklung der neuen E'leminator '''C'lass 'V'ahki, kurz '''ECV Vahki. Denn die einschätzung der Parlamentarier würden innerhalb dieses Zeitraumes die derzeitigen Vahki zerstört sein. D'er Plan sah vor die gefallenen Vahki direkt durch die neuen ECV Vahki zu ersetzten. Im Rahmen dieser Aufwertungen wurden parralel auch eine neue Art von Flugmaschinen entwickelt, welche die langsamen und tregen Luftschiffe in bestimmten Aufgaben z. B. der Landung und im Luftkampf ersetzen sollten. Diese neuen Fluggeräte wurden von ihren Entwicklern Verrocoper genannt. Die Verrocopter wurden durch große Rotoren angetrieben, welche durch einen Aussenring geschützt wurden. Die neuartigen Fluggeräte waren schnell, flink und wendig. Die Besatzung bestand aus 5 Matoranern, die das Luftfahrzeug steuerten. Das ganze Programm wurde von dem Parlament rasch vorran getrieben, dabei wurde aber darauf geachtet das die zivilie Struktur aber nicht beeinträchtigt wurde. '''N'ach 3 Monaten war das Grunderneueter Herr, die Elite Armee des Ordens von Mata Nui einsatzbereit. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, die Demitoa und ihre Anführer allen voran Rahgos das Handwerk zu legen. '''Die Zeit für einen Gegenschlag! Battlefield Destral A'uf Destral waren die Demitoa in ständiger Bereitschaft. Die andauernden Angriffe der Vahki zerte an den Kräften und Ausdauer der Demitoa. Auch konnte die Verorgung nicht mehr so planmäßig aufrecht gehalten werden. Der Luftraum war zu gefährlich für Luftfahrzeuge geworden. Der Commanda der Truppen hoffte das sein Herr Rahgos bald mit Verstärkungstruppen auftauchen würde. Mit seinen jetzigen Kräften würde er Destral nur noch 3 Wochen halten können. Wenn er glück hatte einen Monat. Für die Demitoa war dies eine Situation, die sie zum Kampf zwang. Der neugegründete Parlamentarische Rat des Ordens von Mata Nui hatte sie alle als als Veräter gegen die Sache des Großen Geistes erklärt, was für sie bedeutet das wenn sie nicht im Kampf starben, würden sie vor Gericht gestellt und zum Tode verurteilt werden. '''D'ie Commanda wussten gnauwelche Vorfälle genau für diese Endscheidung verantworlich waren. Er sah in eine Ecke der Festung wo der Körper von Tobduk lag. Seinet wegen würden er und seine Demitoa mit Toa und Kleinrahi vernichtet werden. Er brauchte nicht im Ansatz mit Gnade rechnen. Die Unruhe nagte an den Wachen auf der Mauer. In der Dämmerung des Abends konnten sie nicht gut genug sehen um potenziele Gefahren früh genug zu erkennen. Einer der Demitoa hörte ein leises suren, ein Suren was für eine Ruregliblle zu gleichmäßig war. Auf eimal sah er im hinteren Teil der Insel große Explosionen. Die Sirenen ertönten laut und Grell die Demitoa rannten in den Hof als die kleinen Jagdtverrocopter im Nachthimmel erschienen. 'D'ie 30 MM Geschosse der Bordgeschütze fegten die Wachen von der Mauer und ließ sie wie gesiebte Puppen zusammensacken oder von der Mauer fallen. Explosionen rundeten die Zerstörungsorgie der Jagdtverrocopter ab. Die riesige massive Protostahltür der Aussenmauer und die Wachtürme daneben erschienen auf dem Bildschirm des Zielortungssystems. "Staffelfüher an alle," sprach der Matoraner am Steuerknüppel, "alle feuern auf mein Ziel!" Die Meldung wurde sofort übder das Bordfunkgerät weitergeleitet. Die Jagdtstaffel feuerte ihre Raketen ab und drehte bei. Die Explosion der Toranlage und der Wachtürme war riesig und erhellte für einen Momment die Nacht. 'D'as beben und grollen vor der Mauer leutete das Ende ein. Ganze Vahkimassen quollen durch den Mauerdurchbruch und vielen über die Demitoa her. Eine verzweifelte Schlacht in der Festung entbrannte. Die Schreie der sterbenden oder von Vahki an- gefallenden Demitoa übertönten bald das Feuer derer Waffen. Am Morgen waren alle Vahki vernichtet aber dem Commander waren auch nur noch knapp 30 Demitoa geblieben. Er sah um sich und musste schlucken, die Festung glich einer von Schrott gefüllten Ruine. Am Strand legten nun auch noch Landungsschiffe an und Botar und Hydraxonn schritten aus diesem begleitet von den ersten ECV Vahki heraus. "So eine Sauerrei werden die neuen Vahki zum Glück nichtmehr anrichten!" sprach Hydraxonn. Botar nickte und Schritt auf die überlebenden Demitoa zu. Er sah Hydraxonn nur an. 'A'us einem anderen Boot schritten 8 Maxilos und nahmen die Demitoa in Gewahrsam. "Ab in die Grube mit ihnen!" sagte Botar und die Maxilos führten die Gefangenen ab zu einem der Landungsbote. Battlefield Odina 'I'n Odina verlief der Tag lange Ruhig. Die Demitoa hatten alle Rahi, welche über Wochen die Festung belagert hatten, besiegt und dachten das sie den Krieg hier auf der Insel gewonnen hätten. Doch dies erwieß sich als ein Trugschluss. Neue Flugmaschinen erschienen am Himmel. Flugmaschinen, die den Demitoa völlig unbekannt waren. Die Jagdtverrocopter bombadierten die Insel und die Festung stunden lang. Alle Türme brannten. Im Hof glich der Boden einer Kraterlandschaft. Immer und immer wieder stießen die kleinen Flieger herab und spien 33 mm Geschosse oder Bomben in die Festung. Doch die Mauer hielt noch stand. In der zwischen Zeit maschierten am Strand die ECV Vahki auf und bildeten drei große Vormationen. Sie nutzen die zerstörten Vahki der Vorgängergeneration als eine Deckung. Die Demitoa bekamen von dieser strategischen Vorbereitung gar nicht mit, da sie sich ausschließlich auf den Luftangriff konzentrieren mussten. Axonn und Brutaka, die diese Division der ECV`s anführten waren über die Härte die der Orden zutage führte erstaunt, fasziniert aber auch schockiert. Nach diesem Krieg, müsse der Orden aber wieder seine defensive Haltung annehmen. Sie würden auch dem Parlament direkt nach dem Krieg den Vorschlag unterbreiten, das ein spezielles Kriesen Gesetzt erstellt werden sollte. 'I'n der zwischenzeit machten die Matoraner die Gonsai Multi Guns einsatzfertig. Die riesiegen Geschütze waren auf Vahkitransportern montiert und konnten jede Art von Geschossen abfeuern. Diesmal hatte man masive Großprojektile mit 8 1/2 Kilo Sprengkraft geladen um endelich die Mauer zu durchbrechen. Da die großen Gonsai Multi Guns mit Schalldämpfern ausgestattet waren, war der Schuß nicht zu hören. Doch die Treffer um so deutlicher. Die Aufschläge und Explosionen schälten die Mauer Schicht um Schicht ab. Staub und Feuer gefolgt von tief dunklen Qualmwolken folgte. In der Nacht begann es zu regnen. Trotz dieser masiven Belagerung und der Luftangriffe hielten die Demitoa nach wie vor die Festung und somit den größten Teil von Odina. Ganz früh am Morgen zeigte die Mauer an drei Stellen tiefe Risse. Es folgten noch drei salven der Gonsai Multi Guns und die Mauer gab an diesen Stellen nach. Die Demitoa, welche von den üblichen Vahkiattacken ausgingen wagten einen ausfall um das Vorgehen der Gegner zu prüfen. 'D'ie Vahki eröffnetten schlicht weg das Feuer und maschierten dabei auf die Festung zu. Kam es dennoch zu vereinzelten Nahkämpfen waren die ECV Vahki zwar nach wie vor sehr brutal und kompromißlos, doch gestaltete sich der Kampf formel nicht mehr so animalisch. Schnelle Hiebe mit den anmontierten Waffen waren ebend efficienter als das bestienhafte Anfallen. Unüberwindbar kamen die Formationen der Mauer näher und näher. Jeder weitere Ausfall verlangsamte die Vahki jediglich. Viel zuspät erkannten die Hauptleute, das dies Vahki nicht mehr zu der von ihnen so belächelten 1. Generation Vahki angehörten. Axonn und Brutak, welche gerne mitgekämpft hätten, blieben hinter den Vahki, als Parlamentsangehöriger mussten sie nach möglichkeit unversehrt bleiben. Dennoch beschlossen die beiden sich aktiv ins Kampfgeschehen einzumischen. Sie waren immer noch mehr die Commander als die Politiker. Battlefield Xia 'A'uf Xia tobten die Kämpfe am heftigsten. Rahgos selbst und sein Stab aus 2 weiteren Titanen die dem Orden ebenfalls den Rücken gekehrt hatten banden die Vahki der ersten Geneation in einen erbarmungslosen Kessel aus dem diese nicht entkommen konnten. Das Gewehrfeuer der Demitoa war verherend. Trinuma und Krakua saßen auf ihrem Posten und beobachteten die Scene. "Die Demis entfernen sich immer weiter von dem Waldstück!" sprach Krakua, "aber das ist gut so." Die ECV Vahki hinter ihnen warteten nur auf das Signal zum Angriff. Trinuma und Krakua hatten sich einen guten Plan einfallen lassen. Die Vahki der ersten Generation sollten die Demitoa weiter und weiter aucf das offene Feld locken, sollange bis der Deltapoint erreicht war. Zur Linken und zur Rechten des Deltapoints warteeten die ECV Vahki. Bisher ging der Plan auf. Rahgos zeigte sich aber auch sehr offen wodurch die Demitoa sehr motiviert in den Kampf zogen. Der gleichmäßige Beschuß dünnte die Vahkihorden weiter aus. Aber im verborgenen positionierten sich die Elitevahki bereits im Rücken des Feindes. Trinuma, Krakua und die 12 Vahkigeneräle übten sich in Gedult um den richtigen Moment für einen Gegenangriff abzuwarten. 'G'egen Mittag waren auch die letzten Vahki der ersten Generation zerstört und die Formation der Demitoa war im Centrum des freinen Feldes. Ein lautes Dröhnen erklang von allen Seiten. Die ECV Vahki maschierten aus den Verstecken. Die Demitoa waren völlig überrascht und Bildeten einen Kreis. Die Gegner kamen aus allen acht Himmelsrichtungen auf sie zu. Sie eröffneten das Feuer doch die neuen Vahki schienen unter einem Schutschild zu stehen was sie umhüllte und sich mit ihnen auch zu bewegen schien. Rahgos und die beiden Titanen suchten eine Position, von der aus sie vieleicht das Kampfgeschen verlassen konnten. Die Vahki eröffnetten jetzt ihr Feuer und eine Reihe nach der anderen wurden die Demitoa ausgedünnt. Die drei Titanen sahen das sich Trinuma und Krakua bereit machten für einen überfallartigen Angriff um sie aus dem Mopp der Demis zu ziehen und zu verhaften. 'S'ie aktivierten ihre Notteleporter und entgangen so dem Schicksaal der Demitoa. Die Demitoa leisteten verzweifelten Wiederstand der jedoch unter der Masse der Vahki unterging. Trinuma befahl die Kämpfe einzustellen. "Wenn ihr euch ergebt und die Waffen niederlegt," sprach er zu den noch immer eingekreisten Demitoa, "werden wir euer Leben schonen und euch auch nicht in die Grube bringen lassen!" Nach einer halben Stunde begannen die Demitoa langsam damit ihre Waffen auf den Boden zu legen. Die Toa die nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatten schworen laut dem Veräter ab und gestanden das sie dem Orden geschadet hatten. Die Generäle entschuldigten sich auch für den Verat an den Ordensmitgliedern. Trinuma hatte alle Dinge beachtet um den Helryx ihn gebeten hatte. "Zeige Gnade!" hatte sie zu ihm Gesagt wenn du in ihnen die Warheit gesehen hast! Secret Invasion 'F'ern ab des brutalen Geschehens auf den Schlachtfeldern teleportierten sich die Reservetruppen der Demies nach und nach an einen anderen Ort. Rahgos hatte ihnen befohlen in Metru Nui verstecke zu suchen und dort zu verbeleiben bis er sie brauchen würde. Sie sollten auch noch etwas anderes vorbereiten. Die schwere technische Einrichtung beanspruchte 8 große Vahkitransporter. Was in den Kisten und Spezialbehältern war wussten sie nicht. Jediglich das Rahgos das Objekt hatte in Destral abbauen lassen. Auf der Liste stand noch eine weitere Forderung. Beschafft mir je eine weibliche Toa aus jedem Element. Die Generäle waren sich nicht bewusst wo für ihr Anführer dies benötigte, aber es wa ihnen auch auf eine Art Egal. Auftrag war Auftrag und wurde erfüllt ohne das man darüber nachdachte oder Fragen stellte. Der Konvoi verließ das Teleporterfeld nahe Ko Metru. Kein Matoraner oder anderer Toa hatte sie gesehen. Ausser ein Rahiwesen. Dieses Rahiwesen schien reges Interrese an dem Konvoi zu zeigen. Da es den Toa aber nicht als Gefährlich erschien ignorierten sie es. Das dieses Wesen die Demies verfolgte registrierten sie nicht. Für sie war es nur ein scheinbar dummes Rahitier. Duell of the Kings 'I'n Odina herschte pures Chaos. Die Demitoa hatten die Festung und somit die Oberhand verloren. So gestalltete sich der weitere Schlachtverlauf wie folgt. Die Demitoa wurden von den Elitevahki solange herum gejagdt bis sie sich ergaben oder an Schwäche zusammenbrachen. Rahgos und seine Titanen versuchten immer wieder die Situation wieder zu wenden, aber ohne Erfolg. Zudem wurde die Vahkidivision nun auch noch von Helryx und Takanuva direkt unterstützt. Sie suchte gezielt nach Rahgost genauso wie Axonn, Brutaka und Takanuva wiederum die anderen Titanen versuchten in Nahkämpfe zu binden. Zu erst gelang dies auch Axonn. Er und ein namenloser Titan mit riesigen Schwerten kämpften sich von einer Ecke der Festung zur anderen. Die Vahki begannen indess damit die ersten Gefangenen in Gruppen zu den Gefängnissschiffen zu geleiten. Die Schlacht neigte sich so sicher dem Ende. Ein weiterer Titan, der sich an drei Vahki vergreifen wollte hatte nicht mit Takanuva gerechnet. Der wahre König der Titanen spielte mit seinem Gegner und ließ sich Zeit mit diesem. Helryx hatte jetzt auch endlich Rahgos gefunden. "Du bist ein mießer Lügner und Betrüger!" schrie sie, "du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!" Rahgost sah die Wut und entschlossenheit in den Augen seiner Mutter. "'W'ir regeln das Später!" lachte er laut und warf die Teleporterkugel auf den Boden. Im Nu war er verschwunden. Helryx war das egal, einer der Titanen, auch ein Veräter kam zwischen ihre Augen und zog nun den ganzen Zorn auf sich. Brutaka war in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem Gegner bis auf das Dach der Festung angelangt. Die beiden Titanen kämpften immer mit der Gefahr abstürzen zu können. Steine und Metall des Festungsdaches brach oder viel unter den Schlägen und Schritten der Titanen. Brutaka behielt stehts die Oberhand und setzte dem Kampf ein Ende. Eine Klinge stach in den Bauch des Gegners, die ander fuhr durch dessen Kehle. Der Titan hielt seine Hände über die Wunden und sah Brutaka verzweifelt an. "Veräter!" sagte Brutaka mit einem breiten Grinsen und versetzte dem Gegner einen letzten Tritt. Das Ordesmitglied sah genüsslich zu wie der Veräter in die Tiefe stürtzte. Helryx Gegner hatte mit der irren Geschwindigkeit der Toa solche Probleme, das sein Körper bereits mit etlichen Schnitten und Stichen verziert war. Die erste Toa nahm ihren Streitkolben und schlug zu. Echtzend viel der Titan nach hinten. Sein Brustkorb war tief eingebäult. 'A'xonn hatte sich genauso wie Takanuva seinem Gegner entledigt und erschlagen. Sie waren zum Strand gegangen und teilten mit den Vahki die Gefangenen den Schiffen zu. Helryx und Brutaka kamen dazu und bewerteten zusammen das Ergeniss dieses Angriffs. Unter den Gefangenen waren auch die drei Titanen die zu Rahgos engsten Vertrauten gehörten. Mal sehen was man aus diesen drei herrausfinden konnte dachte Helryx mit sich zufrieden. Aber wo war Rahgos jetzt, fragte sie sich leise. Wo hatte er sich hin teleportiert. The re-organization 'I'n Xia, Odina und Destral begann der Abzug der Vahki. Sie sammelten sich an den Verladepunkten und schritten in geordnetten Gruppen in die Verrocopter. Der Schaden in Xia war minimal und lag auch weit ausserhalb der stark besiedelten Gebiete. In Odina und Destral sah es anders aus. Die Festungen waren in einem üblen Zustand. Die Makuta und Dunklen Jäger hatten sehr viel Arbeit vor sich um ihre Heimat wieder in Schuß zu bringen. Diese Arbeit würde sie für recht lange Zeit beschäftigen. Etwas das dem Orden Zeit für eine Verhandlungsgrundlage schaffte. Denn Helryx hatte sich ein ehrgeiziges Ziel gesetzt. Sie wollte die Feindschaft mit der Bruderschaft ein Ende auf diplomatischem Wege setzten. Denn Gewalt gab es in der letzten Zeit genug. Helryx musste jetzt eine eskalation der Gewalt verhindern und den Konflikt in kleiner Operationen um organisieren. Jetzt begann die Arbeit für das Parlament erst richtig. 'D'ie Gefangenen wurden nach Daxia in das zweite Großgefängniss gebracht. Dort würde man über ihr Schicksaal entscheiden. Die Zahl der Gefangenen Demitoa ging in die 25.000 bis 30.000, so das die Gefängnisleitung einiges zu tun hatte. Die Vahki bewachten das Gebäude rund um die Uhr und die Verhöre und Prozesse dauerten bis zu drei Wochen bis gerade mal ein drittel der Demitoa abgehakt waren. Die Aussagen waren immer etwas anders doch die Kerninhalte waren doch die gleichen was darauf schliesen ließ, das diese Erinnerungen ihnen angelehrnt wurden. Die Analyse des Labor bestätigte diese Theorie letzt endlich. 'D'as Parlament des Ordens von Mata Nui konnte sich jetzt endlich um den drei Stufenplan kümmern und eine klare Richtlinie für die ermittlung von Kriesen entwickeln um eine erneute Eskalation der Gewalt entgegen zu zu wirken und dennoch einen wirksammen Schutzmechanismus für eventuelle Gefahren in der Hand zu haben. Der Orden von Mata Nui war jetzt wieder auf dem Weg nach Oben. Die tiefe Kriese war beendet und er Druck der auf Helryx Schulten lastete genommen. Jetzt war es auch nicht mehr so wichtig, wann man Rahgos finden und fassen würde. Die wege für eine Erneuerung waren jetzt frei. Epilog: 'I'rgend wo in Metru Nui. Rahgost saß in seinem neu eingerichteten Büro und sah in das Labor hinunter. Die sechs Maschinen liefen und das einwand frei. Das er nun der Staatsfeind Nr. 1 war gefiel ihm so richtig gut. Das er aber seine Macht und seine Armee verloren hatte interresierte ihn nicht mehr. Er plante jetzt etwas neues. Der Matoraner der ihm auch in Xia geholfen hatte brachte ihm die erwünschten sechs Röntgenaufnahmen der weiblichen Toa. Rahgos studierte sie und ein Grinsen legte sich in seine Kanohi. Was auch noch kommen würde, er würde vorberreitet sein. Niemand wusste das er und seine engsten Vertrauten hier waren. '''Wirklich niemand? Kategorie:Epos